Life Changer
by FanWitch98
Summary: When the world as you know it breaks you down, he will be holding your hand. Through life, and through death.  READER X LEN KAGAMINE  Mature Content Warning for Later Chapters
1. Blonde Hair, Ocean Blue eyes

Hellooo, this is Erika (aka FanWitch98)

This is a first EVER. EVER EVER EVER. Story I have made. So many finger cramps and writers block. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Your uniform, hair, everything, started to dampen and become wet. Your [hair color] hung like a wet rag doll, limp and heavy. Your eyes were red and puffy, you didn't let it bother you much, though. A disturbance in the pitter, patter of the falling rain around you, you laughed; your laughter was fake and dry.

_What **IS **there to laugh about?_

Your laughter ceased as you paused.

_Nothing..._

That little voice in your mind whispered.

_Absolutely **nothing** at all._

You rubbed your hands on your arms to generate what little heat it could, to keep yourself from fainting on the spot.

_Its so cold.._

_So cold.._

_Lonely..._

You then remember why your standing all alone. Flashes of incidents that prior to what happened to this little romp in the rain appeared in front of your eyes and all you can see is that nostalgic face of the person who was taunting you.

The next thing you new, the world spun around you the last thing you see is darkness.

The first thing you see when you wake up is the glare of golden strands of hair.

_Hair?_

Your eyes furrowed as you shield them from the ray of light, you sat up and straightened your back. Glancing around the room, which was certainly not your own; pale white walls, decorated with posters of various singers and bands. And even a professional studio in the corner, with the things you'd find in a recording studio.

The bed was very soft, it had yellow sheets decorated with banana's.

Unlike your own.

"A-are you okay, miss?"

You turned your head to look at the person who spoke, his oceanic blue eyes meeting with your own [Eye color] ones.

You were curious if he was wearing colored contacts.

"Miss...?"

He spoke again, you noticed the worry in his eyes.

_You **should** be worried, picking up a stranger on the street and into your bed._

You stared into his eyes and cocked your head to the side; and your lips slowly parted to laugh. The boy however, stared at you like you grew many pairs of devil horns.

"Are you okay...?"

The laughing ceased, and you looked at him with a slight grin on your face. "Do I like I'm okay?" The grin disappeared and was replaced with a small smile. The expression in the boy's eyes gave away.

_Is she insane?_

You frowned, "I'm not crazy, thank you VERY much." Knowing that you hated judgemntal people.

"Did I ever say you were?" He smirked; eyes glinting at you. 'Mischievous' was the term you'd use for that expression.

Maybe, you were the one who was being judgemental.

Your eyes furrowed as if you've seen him before, in school.

"Your in my school, right?" You didn't care if you were changing subjects, curiosity got the better of you.

His eyes gazed over you, then at the hanging uniform on the balcony.

"Y-yes." His cheeks were tinted pink as he covered the lower part of his face.

You followed his gaze and saw your uniform hanging. Wait... If your uniform was out there... What the hell were you wearing!

You looked down at your own body; you were dressed in clean clothes. If there was really a god up there, you'd be kissing his toes in gratitude, right now.

"Who dressed me?" You had a look so innocent, it could kill a man. Or make one's face blush furiouciously red. "Was it you?" You could almost see actual steam flying from his ears at every thought he had. You grinned, how evil you were.

After a long awkward silence, he managed (surprisingly) calmed himself down and spoke. "No, my sister helped me dress you. The clothes you're wearing are hers."

Your eyes widened to the fact that you could fit into her clothes. You've met his sister before, or atleast met someone that reminded you of him. She was fairly skinny, graceful kind of way. Rin, you thought of her name, wasn't it?

"Your sister... Isn't her name Rin, right?"

Your memory scrambled about to think of her family name.

"Ka...Kaga...Kagamine Rin?"

Now, it was his turn to look at you curiously.

"Yes, it's her. How do you know her?"

You sighed. Who didn't know her? She was the most sweetest girls around.

"Shes in my class."

There was a pause. "I see."

Your eyes darted to the window, the rain reduced itself to a drizzle and the sun peeked out from the dark, eerie clouds. You could finally go home. Removing the comforter from your lower body, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You stumbled; he noticed and held a hand out to steady you, he looked up and you were already gone from his reach.

Plucking the clothes hanger from the pole, which had your uniform, you snatched your school-issued hang bag from the corner of his room. Turning around, you smiled pleasantly at the blonde boy who was staring at you in mid-action and thanked him.

"Thanks for picking me up from the street."

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but you cut him off.

"It's getting late, and I've gotta go. Nice meeting you though, Rin's brother."

You shut the door behind you and dashed downstairs, bowing to Rin politely, whom you saw at the corner of your eye, before running out of the house.

The only thought you had from that event is;

_Damn, I will have to face **him** tomarrow. _

Rin walked up the stairs in her nekomimi socks, a tray of parshments in her hands. Entering her brother's room, she placed the tray on a coffee table nearby and looked at her brother; who was staring blankly at the door.

Rin raised a eyebrow at him. After settling down in a comfortable position on the floor, she placed her hands in her lap before she picked up one of the cups of tea and drank calmly.

"Is she always that..."

He searched for a word to describe you.

"Unique?"

"Just get used to it, Len."

* * *

So what did you think? Leave a review on my awesome writing SKILLZ. Lulz.

Really. Leave a review on how I could become BETTER.


	2. Its Nostalgic

The great expanse of blue and the occasional thick lumps of whitish-gray reflected back on the glassy surface of your eyes. The wind blew and ruffled your hair; causing them to streak the sky with foreign colour. It wasn't particularly sunny today; it wasn't even sunny this entire week and yesterday was proof of that. 

_The sky._

_The rain._

_The mud._

The sky slowly turned gray at each passing moment; your eyes flickered at the round clock mounted at the front of the class, just a few inches over the whiteboard and back to the sky, to and fro, as if you were timing how fast it will rain.

_2 minutes, 34 seconds._

Soon enough, the light splats of clear liquid dotted the surface the window.

Dark clouds ominously covered the school as the rain increased in size and velocity. The incessant amount of noise that you hear tapping, and sometimes, knocking on the glass surface increased in volume; drizzling to an actual downpour.

Lips curved into a smile; it was raining. You couldn't tear your gaze away from the gray yonder above, only to keep observing the patterns of which the droplets fell on to the window; random yet patterned.

Like a melody; you played the beat of the rain inside your head, your hands and feet unconsciously following along.

Tip. Tap. Tap. Tap

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap.

Tip. Tap.

The rain concerto #4 of the piano.

You giggled from the thought; there was no such thing as a concerto a piano.

You had plenty of compositions that actually went with the random yet unfluctuating sound of the rain falling, against windows, against puddles, against metal and all sorts of other materials and surfaces; the manuscripts were in your satchel, you always kept them with you.  
Just in case a producer wanted to make a song out of it.

Violins to the left, Bass to the right.  
Add a little spice of Cello, maybe percussion and some wind..

_An **entire** orchestra even._

Pianos are **never** in orchestral symphonies. 

You liked dreaming big, but too bad that it won't ever happen.

A low mumble echoed in the back of your head; you blinked.  
What was that sound?  
Concentrating on the mumble, you blinked.

_Welcome back to reality._

"-lass is dismissed," Yukari-sensei, your math teacher, arranged her books noisily on the desk before walking out of class, giving you (and everyone else) a whole minute before the recess bell rings.

You absolutely abhorred recess.  
Why?  
It was the time where students dragged their tables and chairs close to each other, arranging them in an _elaborate _pattern so that they can all sit and eat together or they just go up to the rooftop.  
A repetitive ritual; the same thing happens day by day, by day.

Nobody wanted you to sit with them, which was a nicer version of 'you don't want to sit with anybody'. The lone table by the window with a clear view of the sky were you sat, not always, though.

Only you practiced certain type of convention; being alone when you ate.  
No matter where you are or who you're with.  
You'd always be alone to the exclusion of everything else.

It is still _socially_ acceptable to be a social close-in, the last time you checked.

You stuck your hand unceremoniously into the compartment of your desk. Getting ahold of your cloth covered bento, you pulled it out and placed it on your table; about a few ( 3.45 )inch(es) from the top and bottom and a few ( 4 ) inch(es) from left to right; just right in the middle of your small desk. You knew already, what was contained in the lacquer box; some rice, tamagoyaki, topped with some seaweed and mini-sausages that were cut to resemble octopuses, the very _epitome_ of simplicity.

Its not that you can't cook complcated dishes, you just wanted to spend less time with the gas to save money.

Unwrapping your bento and sliding out your own personal set of chopsticks ( from under the desk ) to open the casing which contained them, you quickly assembled them and held them at the crook in between your thumb and index finger in some sort of a prayer.

"Let's eat."

You were about to take a bite of a sausage when a feminine voice called your name.

_Oh **god**._

You dropped the sausage back into the rice.

Looking at the perpetrator who distracted you from placing the tasty morsel of food into your mouth, you narrowed your eyes but only to widen them at the sight of the blonde twins. Rin waved at you with one hand from the windows facing the corridor, cradling her bento to her stomach with the other. Her brother, on the other hand, just held onto the knot which tied the cloth of his bento together and shot you a brief glance, then looking away in what you assumed to be disinterest or reluctance. 

"We've come to eat lunch with you~"  
The white cloth of her ribbon bobbed with her as she made her way towards your ( lone ) table, her brother followed suit, his small ponytail swaying in his wake.

You blinked.

Rin didn't change her expression, nor understand why you don't sit with everyone else, whilst he was giving you a understood look.

You blinked once again.

The blonde girl was already dragging a chair towards your table, the metal legs of the chair scraped the linoleum floor; you flinched slightly at the sound it was making, you could hear it over the din of conversation. Her twin, however, was more considerate and/or noticed your expression; he lifted another chair and carried it over, setting it just right in front of you, across where you sat.

They both plop down on the chair in an identical manner and quickly unclothed their bento boxes. The rich and exotic smell of their bentos wafted into your nostrils and you shivered ( unnoticeably ), even the sight of their food was one to behold, if you compared yours to theirs.

You quickly shifted your gaze away before they noticed you were staring.

Insouciantly, you picked up that very same piece of sausage and popped it into your mouth before anyone could distract you again, chewing quietly as you stared at your food.

Rin apparently sensed the hostility in the air, chirping something to lighten the mood, "You feeling better?"

Taking you a few milliseconds to actually notice that it was directed to you, you replied in a deferential manner, "Very much so. Thank you for asking." You gave her a curt nod; clashing with the manner you spoke to her with. The mixed signals that both of the blonde twins were getting must be confusing them, you thought.

She continued to eat, deep in thought about more conversational topics for small talk.  
He just ate silently, shooting momentary glances at you.  
You kept sneaking glimpses at his face from under your bangs.

The bridge of his nose was attractively slender to you and the shade of blue of his eyes were just a tad bit darker than Rin's.

You realized that you don't even know his name.

That Person...

Your eyes lingered a little too long for your liking on his face; the bridge of his nose is slender, somewhat high and attractive, his eyebrows slightly angled at the quarter mark and the fact that he had double eyelids; it increased the amount of depth of his eyes (if that was even possible).

He was handsome; handsome enough to make you want to just study his face again, but as far as you know, this unhealthy obsession that you have with faces, would be the thing that'll condemn you to be forever single. Not that anyone would want you.

Completely different from **that** person, you digressed.

You bit your lip and let your gaze wander somewhere else, thinking of **that** person always made your chest constrict, so painful, that it felt like you couldn't breathe.

But what you didn't know was that he was timidly looking at you from under his eyelashes (and blushing from the intense eye-contact that you both had). 

Rin's consciousness drifted all around the room, she just didn't know what to say and everything seemed to be an animus topic with you. Len didn't help out either. That shy brother of hers, she sighed inwardly, always sneaking glances at you and that _lusty_ eye-locking that you both shared was absolutely _**scandalous**_.

Realizing that she was forgetting something extremely important during the long and hostile silence, she glanced at Len, nudging his shin with her covered toes for an added effect. He looked back with an irritated stare, as if he was trying to convey a 'Don't disturb me!' message to her.

Sweet! Message received.

She rolls her eyes and then gives him a small nod, which he promptly returns with his own.

Rin says your name and places a friendly hand on your lower arm.

"I totally forgot to introduce my brother to you," she smiles, withdrawing her hand to her side.

You stared at him with a curiously, stare.

He had trouble meeting your eyes; they darted at his sister's direction then back at you, staying for brief moment before he looks somewhere else again. The cycle repeats before you hear a barely discernible thud from beneath the table (ouch). He shot a dirty glance at Rin, who rolled her eyes in response.

He looks down at your table, a pink blush gracing his cheeks, or was that your imagination?

"Len, it's Len," He repeats, his voice low and barely heard, "Nice to meet you," He says more confidently and gave you a shaky but bright grin.

They both stared at you with their foreheads creased and eyebrows a little too high up their foreheads. "Intimate…?" They chorused.

"What 'intimate'?" Rin raised an inquisitive brow at your general direction.

"I was just thinking it made you both feel more," You gestured, not wildly, "Intimate."

Both Rin and Len nodded slowly, their eyes still locked onto yours.

You pursed your lips and continued eating what's left of your bento. 

It dies down into silence and the three of you ate without any conversation.

As you finished your food, you clapped your hands together and bowed at no one in particular, mumbling a soft 'Thank you for the meal.' You packed your bento away and cleaned your chopsticks, putting them back into the small metal box that was used to contain them when you weren't eating. You swore you heard a familiar laughter. 

You turned your head to the side, peeping trough the windows that faced the corridors over Rin's shoulder. 

You could feel yourself die a little inside.

Len noticed that you weren't down at your table or up at the sky. Your face _contorted_ into something of a grotesque impression of hurt and betrayal, the way that emotion leaked onto your face made him just a tad worried about you.

_Was it a person who made her feel like this_?

He was afraid. Afraid to look at where you're looking at. Afraid to see what you see.

_Who was she looking at?_

Why did she look so hurt…?

That heartbroken look on your face made his heart hurt.

Rin seemed to be oblivious to your entire ordeal.

His curiosity took over and followed the direction of your gaze. He just couldn't believe what he saw.

Fiery red hair with the same shade of colour for eyes; this boy that you were staring at has his arms in his pockets, strolling amiably down the corridor. Len could not believe that _you_ of all people would pay any attention to a boy; him being a senior and all.

_"I'm not really interested in noticing boys as boys."_

That sentence replayed in his mind as he stared at this red-headed boy.

Len glances back at you, only to find you hanging your head down and angling your body away from him ( or the windows outside ) as if you were hiding yourself from this person.

A foreign voice calls out your name and it wasn't in a way that a senior called his junior. 

He curls up his fingers into a solid fist. His chest was already starting to contract; leaving him breathless and slightly numb from all that thinking. He didn't like where this was going, the feeling he got made him feel _very_ uncomfortable.

At the right(wrong) moment, Rin quickly looked over her shoulder and exclaimed, "Akaito-kun!" Standing up abruptly, she bounded over and greeted him with some animated conversation. The brief touches and gestures they shared told len that they were more than acquaintances.

You were huddled up in the corner, mumbling a mantra over and over again as you clutched the elbow of both your arms with the opposite hand.


End file.
